Get to Know Me
by Hanzi55
Summary: It's not easy living the lives of three different people but being only one person: Annabeth. I'm Alexa White, the owner of a gossip site for Goode High School; Abigail Green, a dancer for the local night club, and lastly, I'm Annabeth Chase, just a normal high school girl who has a passion for dance. It was pretty easy leading three lives, or at least it was until I met Percy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, great fans of mine! Please review this! Constructive criticism accepted, but please no flames! This is the second fanfic I'm writing! Anyways, please tell me if I should continue this… and it's all in Annabeth's POV! (For now, anyway)**

Summary: Three names. Three identities. Three lives. Meet Annabeth Chase, normal high school girl who has a passion for dancing. Meet Alexa White, owner of a gossip site for the school (Goode High) called Alexa's Lane. Meet Abigail Green, dancer for the local night club.

**Prologue Part 1 (meet Annabeth Chase)**

My name is Annabeth Chase and I attend Goode High School with a couple of my other friends. I also have two adopted parents, who are usually gone, which suits me just fine. I do love my alone time. And I work at a dance club. I love to dance. It is my passion. And the pay there is good. It pays the bills, the gas, and tuition for high school. Well, there's not much to say about me. I am a normal girl who goes to high school, hoping to pursue a career in dancing.

**Prologue Part 2 (Meet Alexa White)**

My name is Alexa White. If you—for some odd chance—don't know me, I am owner of the famous website, Alexa's Lane. Alexa's Lane has all of the hottest gossip of Goode High, which is the high school that I attend. I have gone there for almost four years now, and Alexa's Lane has been in business for three years.

You want to know the newest gossip, latest trends, hottest students, most horrible break-ups, and cleverest disses about those self-absorbed cheerleaders? Then check out the newest entry of Alexa's Lane:

**Welcome to Alexa's Lane  
Hits: 2,487,551  
Entry Date: June 12****th**** 2012**

**Hey, my favourite visitor. No, I have no clue what your name is because well, there are too many students that go to Goode High to remember. Also, when you're on the Internet, if you're not signed in, you're pretty much anonymous. Alrighty, I know you're getting incredibly bored with my chit chat, so let's get started with the hot gossip. As you all know, I am not revealing my true identity because way too much drama consists at Goode High—thanks to those stuck up cheerleaders (Whoops, not you, Thalia. You're a pretty cool chick...*nudge nudge, boys*)**

**Gossip Get-away**

**So, the school year has just begun, and guess what? I have news! Can you believe how much drama can fill the entire first day back from fun in the sun? Well, let's just say...about this much:**

**1.) Summer Lovers Tim and Jem(ma) break up. Why? Because Kim transferred from UT and now Tim's in love...hmm...funny names, don't cha think?**

**2.) Head Cheerleader, Drew Tanaka, still believes she owns the school and the rest of the universe...what's new?**

**3.) The basketball team is being formed, and guess who's gotten kicked off because of his attitude to the coach? None other than Jack Hamilton. Ouch...too bad there, hot stuff.**

**4.) George and Hailey were spotted running rather quickly to second base in the janitor's closet. Some advice: Home Sweet Home is much more comfortable and convenient, if I do say so myself. **

**5.) And, WOAH, guess who's gone Goth on us? Lily Fryer. Yes, it's true. Former Spring Fling Queen was seen wearing all black with white make-up caked on her otherwise flawless complexion and black lips. She even dyed her hair for the part...what's up with that? **

**More juicy juice soon to come, my hungry chick-a-dees, as of now, time for new trends...**

**Trendy Trail**

**For the first week of school, the most popular articles of clothing are: **

**FOR GIRLS: (I hope no boys will be seen wearing these, though, I'd pay to see it) strappy, silver heels, short shorts (jeans) or miniskirts (Against Dress Code...maybe...Against Boy Code...as if). Basically, anything bright and flashy. **

**FOR BOYS: (Girls, just stick to the above, please.)  
White tanks under open button downs. (Casual plaid or plain solid blue), Hollister jeans or AE will do.**

'**Tis all I have as of now. Keep posted for more later on! **

**Loves you muches! **

**Prologue Part 3 (Meet Abigail Green)**

If you don't know me, my name is Abigail Green. Well, it's Abigail Green when I am at Rendezvous, a night club that I work at on weekends. You might be saying to yourself right now, 'A night club. She's gotta be a waitress or something, right? There's no way a seventeen year old is working as anything else but a waitress at a night club.' Well, you would be completely and totally wrong. Yes, I'm seventeen—good guess; how did you know?—but I am definitely not a waitress. I'm not very good at taking orders.

No, I don't serve people. I dance. I dance because it's my passion. I've been doing it since I was a very little girl. And I love it. It's one of the few things that keep me going in this very boring life. Now you're probably thinking 'How can she not be ashamed of herself? Degrading herself to dance like a slut in front of all those depraved men who stare at her with drool slipping down their chins?' Another good point, but I'm not a stripper. I am always covered in some way. When I get on that stage, and that spotlight hits me, nothing else in the world matters.

So, you're most likely wondering, 'Well, why don't you teach ballet at a nice uptown studio or simply take dance lessons at your school?' One: we don't have any high paying uptown ballet studios. Two: I need money. Why do I need money?

Allow me to elaborate. My birth was a mistake. The End.

All right, you want details? I'll give them. My mom and dad were young and reckless...shall I continue? Okay, okay, calm down. Being the two most seductive teenagers in school, they—and I quote—"fell in love." So, they wanted to share their love and then "poof" I was created.

Oh, and another thing, my parents weren't just young and reckless; they were young, reckless, and flat out broke. So, instead of doing the coward thing—abortion—they gave me up for adoption.

Not that I'm complaining. I would rather be in the care of my current adoptive parents than living in a shack. My adoptive parents, well, they are amazingly loving and sweet and caring, but ridiculously oblivious—hence why it's quite easy for me to get away with my double life. My adoptive parents also don't have quite a lot of money, which is why I decided to get a job in the first place. And what's better than getting paid for something you love?

So, I work at Rendezvous, which happens to be the hottest place to be in town. It's a mix of a dance club, strip club, bar, and grille. I work strictly covered, not that I wouldn't say scantily-clad covered, but still covered all the same.

**There's chapter 1! Review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got four reviews for chapter 1, all saying to continue! So I shall continue! Just remembered – with the POV thing, I will have two POVs – Annabeth's and Abigail's! With Alexa's site, it will be from Annabeth's POV since Annabeth is Alexa, and Annabeth updates for 'Alexa' who doesn't even exist and is just a name for the gossip site… sorry if that confuses you – PM me if you don't understand! Oh yeah, and the characters are a bit OOC and I've also made up some other characters– sorry 'bout that! It has to fit with the story… Ahem! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this plot or the characters :( *wipes a tear from her face***

Abigail's POV

"Aww, you're blushing."

"Shut up, Leo, or I'll pop your eyes out right now," I hissed through my smile. As I said this, I did a complete split in the air as Leo lifted me by my waist. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled for us.

"I'm serious; you're blushing scarlet, Abi," Leo murmured.

I was used to this name just as much as I was used to being called Alexa on the Internet and Annabeth at school.

I did a double pirouette and then swung my leg up into a scorpion holding my pointed foot with my hand so that my toes brushed lightly against my scarlet hair, earning another round of applause for yours truly.

Finally our number ended with a fabulous finale. In other words, I was in a perfect split with my legs rigidly straight and my feet ridiculously arched on top of Leo's broad, muscular shoulders. The curtains closed, and I hopped down off Leo's shoulders with a 'humph'. Sure, Leo was a Latino piece of hunk. Sure, I wanted to kiss those gorgeous full lips of his. Sure, he had a beautiful eight pack that would make any guy jealous and any girl swoon. But that doesn't mean he had to rub it in.

I stalked off the stage in embarrassment and went straight back to the changing room with my name engraved in a gold star on the door. As soon as I slammed the door shut, I heard a quiet knocking on it. Typical. Just when I needed some alone time, someone wanted to intrude.

"Who is it?" I called as I pulled my black leotard off along with the mini skirt that was covered in sequins.

"Can I come in?" it was Daisy.

"Sure," I had a nude leotard on under, so I wasn't completely exposed when Daisy entered.

"What's up, chick?" I asked.

"It's Alec," she sighed.

I was instantly alert.

"He—He wants to break up with me," she began sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her closer and stroked her hair that she had recently taken down from her bun, which was required for any jazz performance.

"If he is throwing you away like white trash, then he's the idiot. Anybody who's not blind would see that you are a fun, outgoing, smart, sweet girl," I soothed.

Another knock on the door. "Abi, you're up in five," the manager's voice sounded through the door.

"I'll be ready," I called back.

Daisy wiped away her tears and stood up, "Thanks, Abi, for the advice. You're the best, you know that, right?" she said as she started to head for the door.

"Of course, I know that," I said, "Oh, and Daisy? Would you tell Leo to kiss my ass?"

Daisy smiled, "Sure thing," she said, and left the room.

I quickly shoved my tan tights in an overly stuffed drawer and pulled out black ones. I slid into them easily and found my off-shoulder, satin dance costume for the next number. I was doing an intermediate salsa with none other than Leo. Fun.

-Insert a sarcastic look right about…here-

We were approximately halfway through our last dance—'My First Kiss' by 3Oh!3 featuring Ke$ha—without a single word spoken and then, "So, Daisy told me your message."

Blush covered my cheeks; the audience probably thought it was the heat from the dance, but I never get exhausted or overworked from dancing. I hadn't seriously thought Daisy would tell him. I just said that to brighten her spirits and vent some of my anger out towards Leo. Well, I made a mental note to thank Daisy later.

"Yeah, and what's your answer?" I muttered while still holding my expression flawlessly during our complicated moves.

"Gladly."

I had to think about what I had asked Daisy to tell him and then it came back, "Would you tell Leo to kiss my ass?"

The blush became more pronounced now that I had remembered it. Leo chuckled quietly at my reaction.

"You're such a pervert," I whispered.

"What's new?"

_If only you went to Goode High, I could write something extremely embarrassing about you on my blog, Alexa's Lane. _

And then the song ended, bringing me back out of my short-lived reverie. I smiled, breathing a little harder than usual. The audience clapped, cheered, whistled, and stamped their feet.

Well, finally that was over. Even though I absolutely adore dancing, dancing with Leo was one of my worst nightmares. Not only did I have a major crush on him, but he always had to bring up the most embarrassing things while we were dancing. Not that I didn't talk to my other partners either. Once you have done a certain dance about one hundred times, you don't have to think about the steps, they just come naturally to you. So, what else do you do to occupy your time? Well, I chatter with my boys. But Leo was my partner because we were the best dancers here and we had the greatest chemistry together—at least, that's what my manager told me when I asked to never be partnered with Leo again after our first dance together. So, I rarely danced with other boys. Normally I just danced with Leo—which was excruciatingly frustration. One of these days his snide, little comments was going to make me break down and jump him right then and there in the middle of a performance.

"Guess, I'll see you next week. We have the Cha-Cha together," he spoke through the corner of his mouth as we bowed to the enthusiastic crowd.

I inwardly groaned, but outwardly smiled and winked at the crowd. Someone threw a single, red rose onto the floor. I tucked my stiletto covered toe under it and stealthily kick it up to my hand where I proceeded to clench it between my teeth. Leo, catching onto my mood, gracefully grabbed my hand and held it up above my head for me to skilfully pivot three consecutive times on my right foot. Then Leo's other hand landed gently on the small of back, and I arched so far backwards that the ends of the red curls on my wig skimmed the floor while my left leg pointed straight in the air.

The crowd went wild. Leo helped me up, and we bowed again to a new set of cheers.

_All right, time to go home and get some sleep_, I thought before I remembered I still had an extremely complicated essay to finish for first period English due tomorrow. Fantastic.

I got out of my car and slowly walked up the driveway to my house. As silently as I could, I unlocked the front door and placed the keys on the table next to the door along with my purse. I sighed with relief when I didn't hear anything—meaning I didn't wake my adoptive parents. They were still sound asleep in their bed. I inwardly groaned remembering that I couldn't immediately plop down on my comfortably soft bed and fall into a deep, soothing sleep after a long night's work at Rendezvous. I reluctantly dragged my feet up the stairs and into my room.

I pulled my one shoulder 'Dance' shirt off and put on a large T-shirt with cotton shorts. I quickly pulled out all of the bobby pins from my red wig and placed it on its stand for next weekend. I sat down at my purple desk and booted up my Dell laptop. While my old version laptop was starting, I pulled my incomplete English essay out of my bag. I sighed and started finishing it up.

And then I heard a quiet 'ding' and looked up, completely shocked, to see who in the world was IMing me at three in the morning.

**BasktballChamp: U on? **

I stared at the screen, stunned. Why was BasktballChamp on at three in the morning? I knew he was waiting for me, but I wasn't worth waiting for, at least not this late. Okay, confession time: I have a slight crush on this **BasktballChamp**. Sure, I'm not exactly positive who he really is. But I know he goes to Goode High (_why else would he have registered at Alexa's Lane, the blog that has all the juice about_ _Goode High?_) And I also knew that he was on the basketball team.

Why did I have a crush on him if we only ever talked through the Internet? Because he was sweet. And sincere. And kind. And patient. And a great listener.

**AlexaluvsU: Yup**

**BasktballChamp: Where were u? **

**AlexaluvsU: Nosy much?**

I didn't know what else to say. Even typing, I'm horrible at lying, which is such a great quality to not have since I have three different names and three different personalities for each one.

**BasktballChamp: Srry. NE blogs 2nite?**

**AlexaluvsU: Nah. 2 busy, Eng. essay due tom.**

**BasktballChamp: 4got. Bettr get startd. L8r**

**AlexaluvsU: Ttyl**

_BasktballChamp signed off_

Sure, I have a ton of homework to finish, but that doesn't mean I don't have time to just check a few comments from yesterday's blog.

**Comment Court**

**DudeWithDBuzz: haha, I didnt notice…lilys goth! **

**BlueEyedAngel: Damn George. Damn him 2 the fieriest pits of Hades.**

**Reply from AlexaluvsU: You must be Darla. **

Darla was George's ex.

**HaileyHere: Hey, George is an all right guy. And a great kisser**

**PreppyPrincess: I dnt think I own the universe, jerk, just the world **

**ThalsRoxUrSox: Thnx 4 the compliment, Alexa, me loves u 2 death**

**FootballRox: Will u go out with me, Lex? **

**Reply from AlexaluvsU: Too busy, buddy, sorry**

_Pages: 1, _2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…

_AlexaluvsU signed off_

All right, enough for today. I didn't want to read about any more guys trying to ask out Alexa. They only wanted to date her—I mean me—because they wanted to find out who Alexa really was. It would be such a great disappointment if anyone found out Alexa was plain, old Annabeth Chase.

I shut my computer off and returned to my homework.

I finally got to sleep a little after four thirty. Great, only two hours of sleep tonight. Well, what's new? When you work at a late night dance club, own a busy website, have six AP classes, and school is located about twenty minutes away, you don't get many Zzzzzz's.

It felt as if I had just put my head on my soft, warm pillow when my alarm clock shrilled loudly from my bedside table, echoing off the walls. Time to prepare for another school day. Monday, fabulous.

I quickly changed into my favourite jeans and pulled a grey V-neck over my head. Grey was my favourite colour because it made my bright grey eyes even stand out more. I fluffed my curls trying to make them look the least bit presentable. My real hair colour is a light blonde hue with unruly curls that never want to cooperate.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was later than I had thought. Fredrick and Christine had already gone to work, so I grabbed a health bar and ran to my car.

I pulled into the school parking lot with only minutes to spare. I rushed to my locker and frantically exchanged books.

"Hey, chick, what's up?" Thalia asked beside me.

"The sky," I mumbled, rubbing my red, sleepy eyes.

"No sleep again?" she asked.

"Sure, about two hours."

"Tsk, tsk."

How was I best friends with Thalia when I am a nobody at school? Well, her dad and my adoptive father were best buds since college. When we were four, we were introduced and just clicked. She soon became one of the most popular girls at school, besides Drew. And I stayed same, old, plain Annabeth Chase.

The late bell rang, and Thalia and I rushed into our homeroom only to find our teacher napping on his desk. Thankfully, it was a Monday. Monday was the day Mr Brunner didn't care whether you were tardy or not. He didn't care if you were texting or eating or socialising.

"So, I was reading Alexa's Lane yesterday," Stacie started. You may think that I would have told Thalia about my being Alexa, but nope. That is confidential to EVERYBODY. And Thalia tends to have a blabber mouth. "And she made the sweetest compliment about me. I love her so much."

"Do have any idea who she might be?" I asked.

"Not really. She talks like one of the cool people, not that you're not cool; you are super cool. But, I don't think any of the popular kids are smart enough to keep such a huge secret."

I chuckled at her verbal slam at the popular kids, which kind of included her.

"Where's Malcolm?" she suddenly asked, looking around to see an empty desk.

"Hmm, I dunno," I muttered, absently checking over my Biology II notes.

"OMG!" Thalia exclaimed, "That has got to be the hottest guy I have ever seen."

I looked in the general direction that Thalia's attention had been diverted to and saw Malcolm guiding a really hot guy over in our direction.

I was instantly breathless. I had never seen anyone as appealing as he was—well, maybe Nico—but, this new boy's dark, raven black hair fell over his bright, sea green eyes. His lashes were as dark as the midnight's sky. His body was—wow, how to even begin describing his body…let's just say Zac Efron might be jealous.

And this guy just happened to be casually walking over to us. Oh, great, that meant he was coming over to talk. And ever since fourth grade, talking to guys—other than Damien—had become practically impossible. Life is just so perfect. (Note sarcasm)

**So… chapter 2! It's actually quite long for me – 2,400 words! Anyways, please review! It makes my day! And the 100****th**** reviewer of my other story (The Voice Competition) gets their OC (own character) in this story! Goodbye, my lovelies! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just clearing up a few things: 1. Even though it's Abigail, her nickname is Abi! 2. There will DEFINITELY be Percabeth, and yeah, Annabeth is kinda crushing on and Leo, but… THERE IS PERCABETH! 3. BasktballChamp is… wait for it… sorry, I can't tell you! But I can promise there will be Percabeth! Here's chapter 3!**

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, guys," Malcolm walked over to Thalia and me, who—I might add—were staring wide-eyed at the gorgeous hot guy behind him. "This is Percy Jackson," Malcolm introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Percy said, formally shaking my hand and then Thalia's hand. I stayed quiet—as usual when a boy was around—and blushed.

"No, trust me," Thalia said as she shook his hand, "the pleasure is all mine," she giggled. Of course, Thalia would begin to flirt with him the moment she opened her mouth. That was how she was: the complete opposite of moi.

Gods, Annabeth, say something! Say ANYTHING!

"You must be new?" Oh, great, say anything, but that.

"Yes. I transferred from Florida," Percy replied casually, as if I hadn't made a fool of myself by asking the obvious.

"Wow, that's, like, all the way around the world."

"The country, Thalia, not the world," I corrected her absentmindedly. I was used to correcting Thalia and Malcolm by now.

"Whatever," Thalia said wistfully, without taking her eyes off Percy. "You can sit here," Thalia offered.

"Thank you." Hmm, a boy who was polite. That's new.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, alerting all the students to switch to their first period class. Finally Mr Brunner woke up and started getting ready for his class.

"What's your first class?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Ummm," Percy pulled out his school schedule. "AP English," he answered.

I saw Thalia pout slightly.

"I have that class next," I announced. "I can take you there...if you want." I added, sounding stupid.

"That would be great," Percy beamed at me. A small smile crossed my lips. I had managed to say a complete sentence in front of him without tripping! Oh, great…

I hadn't been looking where I was going, and some stupid freshman popped out of nowhere. I tripped over his scrawny leg. I was prepared to hit the tiled floor, bracing myself for the pain, but it never happened. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap themselves around me, and I looked up to see sea green eyes looking down at me with concern. "Are you okay?" Percy asked, still holding me close, setting me on my feet again.

My heart skipped a beat. _I am now._ "Yes," I answered breathlessly.

Percy shook his head, as if he was coming back to reality and put me on my feet.

Did I mention that I was a bit of a klutz? No? Well, good, because that would be a big, fat lie. I'm a _major_ klutz.

Malcolm coughed and then said, "See ya at lunch, man." And then he walked off to his first class.

I was still gazing at Percy when Thalia nudged me and then smiled. It was my turn to shake my head. "Uh, this way," I said stupidly and headed for English.

I was sitting in the back of English class, doodling on my notebook. We were reviewing last year's stuff, and I already knew all of it. I was listening out for gossip to put on Alexa's Lane.

"Psst," I heard someone whisper. I turned my head in the general direction even if the not-so-subtle noise wasn't indicated for me, "Did you hear about Thalia Grace?" It was Drew. I had forgotten that she had somehow managed to get into AP English. In my opinion, her parents paid the principal a large sum to get her into higher level classes so she could somehow manage to get into college. Hmm…not bad, I could use that on Alexa's Lane. But, I shook my head; that was just my imagination, not true gossip.

"No, what?" Holly, Daphne's best friend.

"She got passed over by a hottie for Lil' Miss Nobody," Drew whispered, glancing back at me. I intentionally looked at the board, copying down what Ms Brandon was writing on the whiteboard.

I also noticed Percy going very rigid. His pen hovered over the paper for a second—as if he was listening as well.

"Really?" Holly asked. "I don't know why anyone would pass up Thalia for _her." _Holly now chanced a glance back at me.

"I know, tell me about it," Drew smirked. "Who in their right mind would ever wa—?"

It was so sudden that I didn't even notice it at first. I was mentally correcting Drew's grammar mistake ('Who in _his _right mind would ever…" Pronoun/Antecedent agreement). But in half a second Percy had shot straight out of his chair and stood upright, glaring at Drew and Holly. All eyes were on him, even the teacher's. Percy's hands balled into tight fists, and he began to shake all over. What had upset him so much?

"Mr Jackson, is there something you would like to tell the class?" Ms Brandon asked, slightly perplexed.

"Yes, there is," he said, his voice taut. "I would just like to say that what I've been taught from my family is that talking behind other people's backs is a sign of jealousy, a sign that someone doesn't have anything better to do than to bash on other people because she is so self-conscious."

A murmur spread throughout the class when he said this. But what made me inwardly smile was Drew's expression. It was a mix of disbelief and vulnerability. That look suited her.

"Well, that was very...nice of you to say. But, will you please take your seat now?" Ms Brandon asked and turned back to the whiteboard.

I didn't know what had come over him, but I was certain there was going to be a ton of comments on Alexa's Lane tonight.

Finally class ended, and Percy waited by my desk as I packed my things up. I really wasn't used to this. So, I awkwardly tried to make small talk. Well, this should be interesting.

"So, what was that in class today?" I asked, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"I just don't like gossip. It's juvenile, stupid, and gets you nowhere."

It was true, but I lived for gossip, so I couldn't quite agree. I nodded stiffly.

"Where's your next class?" I asked to change the subject.

"Physics. Room 167A," he replied.

"Oh, that's downstairs and to the left. Second door," I instructed. "I have AP Biology with Malcolm. So, I guess, I'll see you around later, then," I added and walked to my next class, feeling his gaze on me as I walked away.

School passed by quickly for once. I wasn't paying much attention to my classes. I was still reliving the past. Why did Percy_ really_ make that mini speech about gossip? Why was he shaking? Was it_ really _just because of what he was taught at home? Where was he when Drew had started that rumour that I still sucked my thumb in eighth grade?

**Welcome to Alexa's Lane  
Hits: 2,640,032  
Entry Date: June 14****th**** 2012**

**Hey, chick-a-dees, hungry for some more gossip? Yes? That's what I thought. Sorry for the week long wait, but hey! I do have a life, you know. A life that includes a lot of drama, and I think I could share a bit with you...so enjoy!**

**Gossip Get-away**

**What happened during English? There are a lot of false rumours going around school about what the new (HOT) kid said during AP English today. Well, you lucky duckies, Alexa has the truth. So, let's begin: First Alexa heard Drew gossiping to her and Percy Jackson made a speech about gossip being a sign of jealousy, which is half true. But, **_**I**_** don't post gossip because I'm jealous; I post it to get things cleared up and straighten up rumours. **

**As for what Drew was telling Holly: (Sorry, Thalia, but...) Thalia Grace got passed up by a major hottie (Percy) who caught a damsel in distress this morning. The damsel goes by...I think Anniebell, but maybe it's Annabeth. Sorry, chick, if you wanna tell me your name I would be happy to correct this =D**

**Also, Darla was found making it to third base with someone unknown...sorry, man, don't know your name either. Some believe she's doing it to get back at George and Hailey. Others say she's just a major slut. I say, leave her alone and let her keep her private life private...whoops, guess I just messed that one up. I pretty much just publicized it a bit for you. =)**

**In other news, Ian was seen flirting with Cindy. Cindy was caught checking Ryan out. Ryan was spotted kissing Aurora, who was later witnessed making out with Ian. Confused? Thought you would be. **

**Advice Alley**

**So, I already had the monthly Trendy Trail last week, and decided to do something a bit different this week. The Advice Alley is something completely new and it allows anyone to ask advice to their Auntie Alexa anonymously. I will not post your real name under here. So, if you give me your real name, you don't get advice.**

**I have some advice for those who caught sight of the flyer notifying everyone about this new thing-a-ma-gig. **

**StupidStomach: So, your stomach growls in fourth period before lunch? And you're embarrassed? First of all, there's nothing to be ashamed of, but you want help? I'll give it. 1: You can suffer and just ask the teacher to turn the (LOUD) AC on... or 2: You can sneak a snack in the halls between third and fourth period. =)**

**FlirtyProblem: You have a girlfriend who flirts? Well, don't all the boys? Anyways, you can have a sit-down convo with her and tell her about your feelings or you can begin to flirt around with chicks and show her how it feels or you can break up with her. Very complicated, I know, but all of them are worth a shot. (Note: leave the break-up for a last resort.) Good Luck. **

**I left the best one for last:**

**GossipGits: Why do people have to gossip and how can you make them stop, you ask? Well, I would like to tell you that you can't make people stop. They will always gossip, and you can choose to ignore it or go along with it. Why do people gossip? Because, first of all, it's fun. But, also, because it updates the school about people. Could you really go through a full day of school and not know what Darla did in Spanish? Or if Coach Spinner really kicked Keith off the football team? It would be a pretty boring school day without it. **

'**Tis all I have for today, chick-a-dees, will update later this week. Have fun at school -insert snort here-**

**Alexa**

I logged off the school's computer in the library and pulled out my AP Biology notes to start on the two hour long homework that would be due tomorrow. I got through about one third of the fourth problem when my eyes began to feel like lead and my head started to droop. I placed my head on top of my notes and let the darkness of the back of my eyelids cover my sight. I really needed to catch a few Zzzz's soon. I had only slept for two hours in the span of forty-eight. I was absolutely exhausted. Maybe, I could just take a short, little cat nap.

**Chapter 3 is up! Please REVIEW! And someone will be getting their OC in this story! So review on my other story, The Voice Competition, and the 100****th**** reviewer will get their Own Character! Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Oh yeah, forgot to mention – you're meeting Luke next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU ARE MEETING LUKE NOW! Well, and you find out who BasktballChamp is! Anyway, R&R!**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth?" A voice shook me awake.

My head popped up from the desk, a paper from my notes sticking to my cheek. I ripped the piece of paper from my face. Damn drool. I glanced up and saw someone who hadn't talked to me since the sixth grade.

"Luke Castellan?"

"Yeah," Luke replied with a chuckle. "I was nervous you might not remember my name."

Well, that was obviously a joke. He was, after all, the captain of the basketball team, the football team, and the class president. He had ridiculously bright, blue eyes that bore right down into your soul. His sandy blonde hair was slightly gelled and contrasted beautifully with his bright orbs. His tan surfer skin looked as if he stayed out in the sun for days at a time. And he was one of the most popular students in our class. So, how would it be possible for me to forget his name? That's right, it wouldn't be.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

Another nervous chuckle escaped his luscious lips, and he scratched the nape of his neck. "Not really. I mean, we haven't spoken in years," he said as he pulled the chair next to me out from underneath the table and gracefully sat down in it. Huh, if I had tried that in front of him, I probably would have missed and fell right on my ass.

"Well, you became really busy." And popular.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Luke asked, not totally serious.

"Well, I can do no wrong," I teased.

"That's true," he replied.

"So, what exactly brought you to my neighbourhood?" I asked, indicating the library. The last time he had stepped foot in here was freshman year, and that was to check his Facebook messages.

"Not really sure. I saw you walk in here and I was bored," he answered.

"Ah," I said, nodding my head in comprehension. "So I'm your vanilla pudding."

"My what?"

"Your vanilla pudding. If you had a choice of chocolate or vanilla pudding, which would you pick? Be honest."

"Chocolate," he answered, slowly catching on.

"Exactly, I'm your second choice. Because nobody else was around, you decided to come and talk to me."

"Way to lay it on thick," Luke replied, looking at me with interest.

"It's a talent. I pride myself on being brutally honest," I said.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you for a while," Luke changed the subject.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Well, you're not my second choice. I've just have to build the—"

"Hey, Annabeth, come over here!" Thalia said much too loudly for a library as she waltzed into the room.

"Thalia Grace," the librarian snapped, "keep your voice down."

Thalia looked at her for a second, then shrugged and turned to me.

"Thalia, what do you want?" I asked

"Hon, up for a double date?" Thalia asked.

"Um...Thalia, the term double date means that both parties must have a date, and seeing that I am as single as I was the day I was born—"

Before Thalia interrupted me, I noticed something quite peculiar—Luke's expression—but before I could ask him what horrid odour he had smelt, Thalia began talking.

"Well, actually you kinda do have a date, Annabeth," Thalia chuckled and then continued before I could reply, "His name starts with a P and ends with a Y, and then stuck in the middle is: ERC."

"Huh?" I asked, not quite listening to her. I was much too interested in why Luke was looking at me that way.

"PERCY! Hooray! Are you excited or are you excited? Wait, lemme guess...you're SUPER excited. Okay, so we're meeting them at the movies in ten. Let's get going."

"Well, this ought to be a blast," I murmured to Luke as I began packing up my things; there was no way this AP Biology homework was getting done any time soon.

"Um," I looked at Luke, who now looked suddenly sullen, "I have to go. Uh…why don't you go find your chocolate pudding?"

Luke gave me a perfunctory smile and nodded before Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot.

Just then my phone buzzed. I checked it and noticed that my favourite IM buddy from Alexa's Lane had just messaged me. I had completely forgotten that recently I had added the mobile application to my website.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked inquisitively as she drove down the road.

"Just my friend, Daisy, from work. She needs help with—"

"Yeah, yeah, she needs help with whatever it is you do because you won't tell me," Thalia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly," I said as I looked at my phone.

**BasktballChamp: Hey, Lex.**

**AlexaluvsU: Hey, Champ**

**BasktballChamp: How was ur day 2day?**

**AlexaluvsU: Not bad, you?**

**BasktballChamp: Same. Basketball is just as tiring as evr! I was kinda hopin' Coach Spence wood give us a break da beginning **

**AlexaluvsU: Ooh, sorry to hear about that. **

**BasktballChamp: So, wotcha doin' dis weekend?**

My heartbeat skipped a couple...of hundred beats before it did a triple pirouette and then thumped more quickly inside my rib cage. I quickly recovered and stared at the screen in disbelief.

**BasktballChamp: I mean, u dn't hav 2 answer, but I was j/w. **

**AlexaluvsU: No, no, I'm sorry, someone startled me, and I got a bit distracted, my apologies. **

**BasktballChamp: Soo...about da question above? **

**AlexaluvsU: Are you asking me out as a friend?**

**BasktballChamp: If dats what u want it 2 b...**

**AlexaluvsU: Or are you just trying to figure out who Alexa really is...**

**BasktballChamp: Da 1st 1. **

**AlexaluvsU: MmmmHmmmm. I see...Well, I'm sorry, but I'm working this weekend.**

Even, if I wasn't working, I wasn't going to risk losing my second identity that I have carefully kept under control for three years now. Not even Stacie or Damien knew, and they were my best friends.

**BasktballChamp: Well, ok then. But, r u still comin' 2 da basketball game dis Sat.? U always come!**

**AlexaluvsU: I'll try. But, I'm not making any promises. Even if I didn't go, you wouldn't miss me. There are tons of other lucky ladies who will be cheering you and your good looks on, and you would never know if I was or wasn't one of them.**

**BasktballChamp: True. But, I always feel bettr wen I no ur there. **

**Alexa****luvsU: That's really sweet. I'll try to come. Maybe there will be more gossip...**

**BasktballChamp: Is dat da only reason u would b comin'? **

**AlexaluvsU: Of course not. It's not exactly a hard task to keep my eyes on you either**

I had hit enter before I realized what I had said.

**BasktbalChamp: Wait? U no who I am?**

Yeah, he caught the slip up. Okay, the truth is, I had been thinking about this **BasktballChamp** more and more often. And then I was putting faces together with the way he talked—over IM—and had come to a conclusion. It was so obvious once I realized who it was. Luke Castellan.

**AlexaluvsU: Maybe...**

**BasktballChamp: Well, dats no fair! IDK who u r!**

**AlexaluvsU: Hon, life isn't fair. I would have thought someone would have told you by now, Luke.**

I just had to be sure that my assumption was correct.

**BasktballChamp: Ok, since u no my name...can I no urs? **

**AlexaluvsU: Sure.**

**BasktballChamp: RLLY? **

**AlexaluvsU: Yeah, it's Alexa. **

**BasktballChamp: C'mon...pwetty pwease? Ur REAL name?**

**AlexaluvsU: Not a chance –insert evil grin here- **

**BasktballChamp: -Nsert sniffle here- **

**AlexaluvsU: Aw, don't cry. Besides only babies cry, and I know Luke Castellan would not want Alexa spreading anything bad about him...**

**BasktballChamp: OK, fine. So, c u Sat.?**

**AlexaluvsU: I'll be there. **

**BasktballChamp: Cool. GTG. C u l8r.**

_BasktballChamp signed off._

_AlexaluvsU signed off._

**There ya go! Chapter 4! Please review! It makes my day… and don't forget: The 100****th**** reviewer of The Voice Competition will get their own character! Hanzi55 signed off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okies, so Chapter 5 is up! Yeah, and don't forget – REVIEW THE VOICE COMPETITION AND GET YOUR OWN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so I'm needing names! The first 15 people to review with a name get's the name in my story! There is also the competition for the 100th reviewer for my other story, The Voice Competition!**

**Hey there, type in your username here: AlexaluvsU**

**And your password here: **********

The screen loaded and then finally "dinged" with the usual sound of many comments already posted.

**Comment Court**

**XtraSexxiChickk: I wuz ther AP Eng. And wat Percy said was totally ah-dorable. It wuz vry sweet and sincere. Awwww!**

**Reply from AlexaluvsU: No doubt about that, hon. **

**HaileyHere: OMG, i wish i had seen percy during AP. eng. Unfair, i'm not smart!**

**BlueEyedAngel: I was happily makin' it 2 3rd base w/ **_**Spencer Cummings**_**. Such, a sweet guy, unlike George. **

**PreppyPrincess: How the hell do you get all of this gossip? Ur only 1 chick, rite? So, how the shizz do u no like EVERYTHING? I made sure no1 was listening to me wen I told that stuff 2 Holly.**

**FootballRox: Soooo, Ian and Cindy rn't official, rite? B/c Cindy is hoooot!**

**FlirtyProblem: Thnx 4 da advice, Alexa, think I'll either have a convo with her or show her how it feels. =) **

**ThaliaRoxUrSox: *TEAR!* I now officially HATE Daphne. Oh, she's so going down! **

**Reply from AlexaluvsU: Go get her, girl! =D**

**GossipGits: Why is everyone so into gossip and drama? **

**Reply from AlexaluvsU: I already told you a couple of reasons, but I (sort of) understand why you don't like it. And BTW: what I said about you wasn't meant to offend you in any way. I think what you said was really genuine and heart-warming. Not many guys would be brave enough to do what you did, so congrats! **

_Pages: 1, _2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, ...

Ten minutes later, Thalia and I pulled into the parking lot of the local movie theatre. I spotted Thalia's on-going off-going boyfriend, Nico, waving at us from the front of the theatre with a very hot-looking Percy Jackson. As soon as we stepped out of the car, Thalia started waving frantically at the two boys like she was on crack.

I walked—make that tripped—up along with Thalia as she sauntered swiftly without making a single mistake. "If I have to stay up passed three in the morning to finish my English homework, I'm going to kill you, Thalia. And I'll bury your body in South America to make sure no one ever finds you," I hissed.

"Don't be stupid, Annie; you wouldn't wanna pay for a plane ticket that had to fly over the Atlantic Ocean just to dispose of a body."

**IMPORTANT! READ THE A/N AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE!**

"Um, Thalia, we live in Georgia. South America is right below North America. No wonder you're failing geography," I replied, mumbling the last bit. "But, hey, at least, you got the right ocean."

"Whatever," Thalia waved off the insult, turning to Percy; her eyes all of a sudden went dreamy and unfocused. Nico coughed, placing his arm around her waist as if to reclaim her attention.

Percy's cheek filled with a rush of blood. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. I shook my head, _stop it!_ I warned myself.

"Anyways," Thalia continued, "Percy, Annabeth, you're here as supervisors. Because my mom is being annoying about me being alone with Percy, we needed someone to cover. So, watch the movie and enjoy it. Tootles," she waved back at us as she and Nico made their way to the opposite door.

"Wait!" I called. "I thought we were sticking together."

"Puh-lease! I only said that to get you here. Love ya, chick."

And then I was alone with Percy.

I thought a double date meant one couple—equalling two people—and another couple—equalling another two people—going on a casual date together—equalling four people. When did a double date turn into two people standing awkwardly side by side not knowing what to do next?

"So, you wanna see the movie?" Percy finally asked after several awkward minutes...or was it seconds? To me it felt like hours because my heart was beating too fast and my breathing was coming too short.

"You don't have to do this," I whispered.

"No, I don't." Even though, I had mentioned it first, it still hurt to hear it come from his gorgeous lips. "But, I want to." And that made my heartbeat skip a couple...of thousand...beats, making me breathless.

"I mean, if seeing a movie with me gives you a heart attack..." Percy teased, catching my reaction.

I felt the blood rise in my cheeks.

"What was it? My gorgeous hair or my intriguing eyes?" he continued to tease.

Both. "Neither. It was your egocentric attitude."

"Point taken," he said, smiling.

And I couldn't help, but smile in reaction. Gods, he was gorgeous.

"Well, since we're stuck together...what do you want to see?" he asked again.

"Dunno, what are you in the mood for?" Could I be any more stupid? Don't answer that.

"How about Final Destination?" he asked.

"Sure," I was going to show him I was tough...did I mention that I had nightmares of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"? Well, I did. That green creep is very scary, you know. How would you like it if someone raided your house while you were sleeping and had green hair all over his body? It was quite disturbing for a six year old.

Percy walked easily to get the tickets. Buying my ticket for me; how sweet. Or maybe, presumptuous. Scratch that; I'm only going to look at the bright side of this. I am going to see a movie with the new, hot, coveted male at my school. Could my dreams become any truer?

"I'll get the popcorn," I called, though I was sure I wouldn't be eating any. I saw the first Final Destination and trust me, if I ate anything, it would be coming right back up.

Finally, we entered the dark theatre and sat down in the middle. I gave the popcorn bucket to him and settled for the diet coke.

I made it all the way to the end of the opening credits before I hid my face behind my hair. I'm such a wimp. But, I'm a nice wimp. Wait...I take the latter back.

I had finally built the courage to peak from behind the curtain of hair only to flinch back as a rock flung through a woman's eye. At least, I think it was a rock; I was too preoccupied with Percy laughing beside me.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I whispered.

"It's totally unrealistic. I think that's why I like these movies. They crack me up!" he whispered back, his eyes glued to the screen, a big smile etched on his handsome face. I smiled in spite of myself, definitely not because of the movie. I couldn't keep a solemn face when I was looking at Percy.

I finally began to actually watch the movie. Laughing along with Percy when something outrageous happened, like a full grown male getting sucked up a pool drain...come on, Hollywood!

But, when a brunette was stuck in her car at the car wash...that seemed pretty realistic to me. Car going haywire, electrical unit breaking...that could happen. I didn't even realize what I had done until after I did it...

**Sorry! Cliffhanger! Review! READ THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE! And don't forget to review my other story to get your OC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter! =D R&R! And review my other story, The Voice Competition, to get your OC!**

When the brunette's head got stuck in the sun roof, I hid my face—not in _my_ arms—but, in _Percy's_ arms. When I realized what I had done, I tensed, anticipating his reaction.

He was shocked at first; I could feel his muscles tighten before they relaxed, and he placed his arms around me protectively. My heartbeat went crazy. First it stopped all together, and I was sure I was going to die right here, and then it began to beat frantically doing summersaults and twirls in my ribcage.

Soon enough my breathing began to fade back to its normal pace, and instead of torturing myself further by trying to watch the horrible movie, I concentrated on the rhythm of Percy's heartbeat since my left ear was pressed closely against his chest—not that I'm complaining. For the most part, his heart was beating casually. It wasn't until the music played to build suspense that it would speed up some. I closed my eyes, relaxing as his hold on me tightened when he jumped from something in the movie.

It was just as I was getting very comfortable in his hold when his hand roamed slightly downwards. I had curled my legs up underneath me in the seat as I leaned into Percy. His hand had been resting slightly on my hip, but now it was moving down to lie on the curve of my bum. I tensed. This was much too fast. I didn't like boys feeling me up on the first date, but thing was…this wasn't our first date. This wasn't a date at all. This was a set up. But maybe, he didn't realize he was doing it. Maybe, he had done it subconsciously. Maybe, I was just being paranoid. I decided to let it go and not fret over it anymore.

Sadly, the movie had to end, and I sat up reluctantly.

"Well, that was fun," I breathed, not exactly talking about the movie.

"You didn't seem to enjoy it."

"Yes, I—" and then I realized he was talking about the movie. "Well, I'm not so much of a horror movie person," I admitted.

"You should have told me; we could have gone to see 'The Time Traveler's Wife'," he said in mock enthusiasm.

"Nah, I already saw that."

We were out of the theatre by this point, and I spotted Thalia and Nico seated on a bench, making out.

"Ugh, get a room," I hissed as Percy and I stopped in front of them. It sometimes disgusted me that Thalia was so public about her intimate feelings.

"Well, you two look like you had a bunch of fun," Thalia said, ignoring my insult, like she always did.

"Sure did," I said. "We watched a gory film with blood and guts and intestines and..."

"Eww, okay; that's disgustable!" Thalia said, holding up her palm for me to cease my description.

"That's not a word, hon," I replied.

"Uh oh," Nico said, and we all turned our attention to him. "Drew at three o'clock." Damn math geek. Three o'clock...three o'clock...oh, right. I turned to see a skinny, big chested, brunette swag her way through the double doors along with the rest of her posse. When she spotted Thalia, Nico, Percy, and me, she made her way casually over to us.

"Hey, Thalia," she chirped. Thalia tensed. Apparently she hadn't forgiven Thalia for what she had said about her.

"Hey, Percy," And Drew's voice became seductive as she batted her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um...hi," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Drew smiled sweetly...a sickening sweet grin.

"Just saw a movie with Annabeth," Justin said.

"With who—oh, Annabeth Chase?"

"Uh, yeah, hey, I'm right here, Captain Obvious...or should I say Captain Stupid?" I snapped.

Drew's expression went from sweet to sour in a matter of half a second. Geesh, cheerleaders and their unpredictable moods, though this mood was probably very predictable due to my very cheesy insult.

"I see that it's someone's time of month," Drew replied calmly.

I was speechless; thank God I had Thalia, "Whose? Yours? Yeah, I would have said something earlier; I just didn't want to be bitchy...oops, too late for that, isn't it?" Thalia replied just as calmly.

I thanked Thalia mentally and would owe her a billion dollars...just as soon as it fell into my hands.

"Whatever, slut," Drew huffed. "Anyways, I came over here to—"

"Annoy the hell out of everyone, don't worry we know. It's kind of your hobby," Nico said.

"No, I came here to tell Thalia that cheerleading practice is cancelled for tomorrow due to the fact that she's off the team."

"WHAT!" Thalia bellowed, making heads turn in her direction.

"You heard me...or do you need a hearing aid? I hear that the older you get, the harder it is to hear."

"Why the heck am I off the team? I'm the best thing that ever happened to the team." Though that sounds like something any cheerleader would say about herself, it was true. I had seen Thalia cheer and flip, and she was amazing.

"I just can't have someone who doesn't respect her captain on the team. So, if you want to humiliate yourself some more, go start your own cheerleading squad if you think you're so good." Drew rolled her eyes and walked back to her clique.

We were all stunned for a second. And then Thalia began sobbing. Cheerleading was her whole life. It was above school work on her agenda.

I took a deep breath. Though I hated Drew to the deepest depth of my core, she had given me an idea. And I can't believe I'm about to say this—because of everything else I have to deal with: Rendezvous, school, Alexa's Lane, drama, pleasing my adoptive parents, pleasing my teachers, and everything else a girl had to deal with—but, I couldn't bare for Thalia to hurt like this, sooo... "Start your own team," I suggested.

"I-I can't d-do that. Drew is 'M-Miss Thang'."

"Whatever; can she do this?" I gave myself some room and did a full out back-hand-spring before landing in a split. I knew I just stretched my jeans, but I had to prove to Thalia that with her and me combined, we could outshine Drew by a landslide.

"Woah, Annabeth, were the heck did you l-learn that?" Thalia asked, thunderstruck.

I got out of my split and noticed everyone's eyes in the lobby were on me, including Drew's. Well, take that, Miss I'm-Miss-It.

Rendezvous, not that you know about that. "Eh, here and there," I replied casually to Thalia's question. "So, start your own team," I repeated.

"Your co-captain," she said.

"And Brooke, Maggie, Lindsay, and Shelly are really good dancers," I added.

"How did you know?" Thalia asked.

Umm, hello, you're talking to the owner of Alexa's Lane...not that you know about that. "Eh, here and there. Besides, there's no dance team at school, and I bet that if we can convince them, I could shape them up to be the greatest cheerleaders ever to walk the halls of Goode High."

And Thalia then began listing all the girls she thought were good enough to join the newly forming squad.

Well, this is just great...even, though I had the fabulous idea, I now had to deal with: 1) School. 2) Rendezvous. 3) Alexa's Lane. 4) Adoptive Parents. 5) Cheerleading.

I'm such a busy, little bee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES... but here's a long chapter for you!**

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly. There was drama here and there, nothing unusual for Goode High. With Thalia's and my forming the new cheerleeding squad, life was getting very hectic. I tried to finish my homework during free period, which happened to be fifth period this week. Oh, did I mention we had a rotating schedule? I didn't? Well, let me explain this to you.

Every week our classes rotate. First period becomes last period, second period becomes first, and so on. And forgetting that I had AP Pre-calculus third period instead of French was very embarrassing. Walking into the wrong class as a senior, not cool. I was going to have to write about that on Alexa's Lane... great. I always wanted to spread rumors about myself.

Finally it was Friday; I had cheerleading tryouts in about ten minutes, work at Rendezvous tonight, a basketball game to attend on Saturday, and three tests to study for on Monday. The final bell rang, and the British Lit class filed hurriedly out of the door. I sat in my seat for a moment longer, savoring the last minutes of calm and quiet before I entered the crazy halls and then into the gym where the new cheerleading squad was being moulded.

While I was switching out my books from my locker, Thalia hopped up beside me. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready...or something like that." I was totally dreading work tonight. I was going to be so jaded by the end of tryouts that I was not going to feel like dancing with Leo again while he annoyed me.

"Fabulous. See you in the gym in five." And Thalia sashayed down the hall. Boys' eyes followed her as her hips rocked back and forth, teasing them. I rolled my eyes and finished stuffing books into my much abused book bag.

"Hey." Malcolm waved as he snuck up on me...again. I jumped and sent a few curses in his direction, but I stopped abruptly when I saw who was standing next to him and blushed. Percy chuckled at my reaction, and I flung back around to lock my locker, muttering furiously to myself.

"What do you want, _Malcolmnnn_?" I asked, purposely mispronouncing his name.

"Just wanted to check up on you, and Percy over here couldn't shut up about yo—" Malcolm was interrupted by an elbow that was roughly shoved into his stomach.

I whipped my head around, my blonde curls flinging to smack me in the face. Smooth, Annabeth.

"Whaddya say?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular. So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Cheerleading tryouts in five minutes and, of course, the basketball game tomorrow," I answered honestly. Mentally I added, working at a strippers' club, posting a new blog to Alexa's Lane, but other than that, nothing really.

"Oh, well, we—sorry, I mean, _I _wanted to know if you wanted to come with us, plus Thalia downtown tonight."

"Sure," I smiled at Malcolm, after glancing at Percy. "Usually you just send a text saying something like, **Meet me downtown 8**, but I guess chivalry is in now," I teased.

"Yeah, _I _wanted to text you; _he _wanted to be a knight in shining armor," Malcolm said, elbowing Percy in the ribs. "Anyways, see you later," he called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall with Percy, reddening to a deep shade of crimson.

I giggled to myself. But the giggle was short-lived due to a brief message that sounded through the intercom, "Miss Annabeth Chase, please report to the principal's office."

A string of 'Oooooh's and 'Tsk, tsk's from other students in the hall made me groan and roll my eyes at the on-looking audience.

"What? Are we back in third grade?" I asked sarcastically to a group of juniors.

I hurried to the office, my heart pounding in my chest. I had never been to anyone's office in my entire life, let alone in the _principal's _office. I was always a good little angel. –insert snort here, _please_-

I knocked on the door labeled _Principal Killmi_. More like: Kill me.

The door opened and there stood the four foot three woman that reminded me so much of a crow. Her pointy nose made it almost impossible to look away from it—I said 'almost'. What was really impossible to keep from staring were her beady, black eyes. Don't even get me started on her gray hair, complete with dead ends.

"Miss Chase, this is a first time," she began in her croaky voice. Okay, it was time for this woman to seriously retire.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything. So, what did I do?" I asked nonchalantly, though inwardly I was freaking out. Thalia was going to kill me for being late to tryouts.

"You're not in trouble. It's just we have heard that you are cheer captain of a new cheerleading squad, and we need to—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," It was pretty much illegal to interrupt Principal Killmi, but I did, "I am not cheer captain of the new squad. That would be Thalia Gra—"

Now, it was time for her to interrupt me, "That's not what we heard. Miss Grace told us that you were cheer captain. So, we need to just make it official, if you would politely follow me to sign some papers."

Thalia was so dead. She was deader than dead. She was dinosaur dead. She was dodo bird dead. She wasn't just done with. She was well-done with.

Five minutes later, I entered the gym. The noise of the off key cheering and the out of line dancing was horribly nauseating. I marched right over to Thalia and stared her down.

"You are so dead," I hissed.

"What?" she said, her eyes all too innocent.

"I am not cheer captain; you are, dummy. You are the whole reason we are doing this," I growled.

"It was your idea, so it makes sense that you are captain. SHELLY, KEEP YOUR TOES POINTED!"

"Sorry," Shelly, a petite blonde, called and corrected her toes.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Amateur. We have so much work to do," she said as if that was the final note to the subject.

I walked off, meticulously observing the girls. We had a variety to choose from: preps, geeks, athletes, science lab experts, jocks, loners, and much, much more.

"Don't slump over," I said to a girl in short soffe shorts and a tight T.

"Keep your left leg straight," I instructed a tall redhead.

"Spot when you pirouette," I advised a curly brunette.

"Don't wind up before any turn."

"Stop double jumping before your leaps."

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, please."

"Keep your leg muscles tight; don't loosen them at any time."

This continued for an hour. And then Thalia and I sat behind a fold up table and chairs. We had all of the wanna-be cheerleaders' pictures and resumes. The girls waited on the opposite end, stretching their muscles and hoping for the best.

We had a pretty good selection.

Stacie and I pointed at the pictures of the flawless and airbrushed faces of the girls who would now be a part of our new cheerleading squad, The Dangerous Damsels, or more commonly known as: The Double D's.

Being captain of the Double D's, I stood up, holding a single sheet of paper in my hands. I walked to the center of the gym, and all attention was on me. This, I was not used to at high school. Now... as Alexa, or Ivy, that was different.

"I need the following girls to stand up and find to their right the rack with the uniforms, which are courteously donated by Mr. Grace. Pick your size and be ready to get a call for practice," I paused for dramatic purposes. "Jessica Daniels, Jasmine Floors, Alexandra Brooks, Natalie Windumm, Mackenzie McGregor, Lindsay Dater, Maggie Hope, Autumn Hotz, Summer Fawn, Lacey Mills, Sassy Lewis, Victoria Johnson, Brook Hilderbrand, Regina Nueban, Shelly Booth, and Kayla Champlin." The sixteen said girls jumped up excitedly and sprang to find their new uniforms waiting for them. The leftover girls filed out of the gym, some in tears, others quietly leaving with some dignity.

"You will all receive a text by this Saturday, alerting you of our first practice. Be in shape and be prepared. You are in for a tough year, especially if we want to outshine Drew and her team," I said to the girls.

"Okay, I have to head for work," I told Thalia. I never told her where, just that I have work. What would she think if I told her I worked at Rendezvous, the famous club mostly known for its scantily-clad women? Well, she'd probably beg me to ask the boss to get her hired, but why risk it?

"Wait, I thought Malcolm was going to ask you to come downtown with us tonight," Stacie said.

Shit, I had completely forgotten.

"I'll meet you guys around nine, after work," I answered.

* * *

At seven o'clock, I was scheduled to have three dances with Leo tonight. Greaaaat.

I was torn in half with choosing if I loved or loathed dancing with Leo. On one hand, I loved looking into those dark chocolate brown eyes and not being asked "Uh, Abi, why are staring at me?" But, on the other hand, I always did something embarrassing in front of him and ended up just wanting to run back home and scream into my much abused pillow.

We got through the first two dances without a single word spoken, which was just fine. Ogling at him was good enough for me. It wasn't until our last dance together that he actually said anything to me, "Um…Abi?"

Crap, was I staring into his eyes too much?

"I have a couple of people I want you to meet," he said.

I was taken aback; of course, I was used to employees here wanting me to join them in meeting someone important and high up in today's society. It's just Leo had made it obvious that he didn't need me. I was attuned to having Dave, Rendezvous' manager, ask me to show off in front of someone important. I was what the boss would call: The Shining Jewel. Meaning I was the best at this particular location.

"Is that so?" I asked, smiling for the on-looking audience.

"Yes, and they are very important," Leo replied.

At this point, I was literally flung away from Leo, about ten feet away. I did my triple pirouette, earning a loud applause from the crowd and a few roses thrown in my direction. I smiled graciously and then I was suddenly back in Leo's arms. This wasn't how this number went. I was supposed to continue with the turns and leaps until the ninth beat.

"I need you to help me out," Rick hissed through the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know," I said slowly. "I have a lot on my agenda tonight," I teased.

"Please."

Whoa, wait, a sec. Leo just said 'please'. This must be someone really important he wanted me to meet with him. I decided to push his buttons some, just some friendly revenge. Oh, don't look at me like that; I know you like to do it too.

"I'm very busy tonight," I taunted.

"I'm begging you! Please?" He waited; I just kept smiling at the crowd. "I'll make out with you," he offered.

Hmmm…I'd like that...

"Pass," I replied, deciding it wasn't worth it while lifting my leg above my head, toes pointed, without any assistance. Another round of applause for yours truly.

"I'll buy you a diamond."

"Sold to the hottie!" Whoops; didn't mean to let that slip, but Leo barely noticed.

The number ended with me in a full split, my back arched to touch my back leg, and my arms expertly positioned above me. Leo stood above me, his chest heaving.

As soon as we had gotten our usual round of applause and whistles, he gentlemanly pulled me up, waved at the crowd, and then pulled me off the stage. He held my hand in his, as if he thought I would change my mind and bail on him.

He pulled me toward the back of the club, while music blared through the speakers, and Daisy was on stage dressed in a cute, hot pink costume with a bunch of hot-looking guys.

Leo stopped in front of a six foot man dressed in a very expensive black suit. Standing next to him was a young girl who looked my age. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. But, I couldn't make out too many of her features due to the limited light of the club.

I smiled at them, even though I didn't know either one.

"You were amazing up there!" the young girl squealed. That squeal sounded very familiar. I think I had heard it before.

"Thanks," I replied, squinting to try and make out the facial features a little bit better. No luck.

"Yes, your moves were very impressive," the man spoke and then extended his arm. "Mr. Grace."

Oh gods. I gawked at him. Zeus Grace…yes, yes it was. It was Thalia's father…which meant…

I looked back at the young girl after shaking hands with Mr. Grace.

No freaking way! It was totally Thalia.

"Come here, I wanna show you off to my friends," Thalia said, pulling my hand. I looked back at Leo, and he shrugged before talking seriously with Mr. Grace.

I knew Thalia's dad was a business man, but I didn't know he was in _this_ business.

Thalia pulled me into a better lit room where none other than Malcolm, Percy, and a few others of Thalia's friends were seated on the leather couches and talking amongst themselves. The room was furnished with modern seats, and crazy colors and patterns were splashed everywhere. There was a speaker in the corner allowing the music from the main part of the club to be heard in here.

I gulped. I had never been in this situation before.

When Malcolm and Percy looked up, their eyes glazed over with lust. Typical. The girls stared at me with jealously. Again, typical.

"Hey, everyone this is…" Thalia looked at me.

"An-Abigail." I was so nervous.

"This is Abigail," Stacie said. "Abigail, these are Malcolm, Percy, Grover, Piper, and Hazel."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You know what," Thalia said, looking into my eyes, "You look oddly familiar. Almost like another one of my friends, but she's not here; she had to work."

I chuckled, "I guess I'll have to meet her some day." Too late, we met ages ago.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Anyways, let's mingle."

She pulled me over to Malcolm and Percy.

"Oh my gods, you guys should have seen her when she was dancing. She was so ah-mazing," Stacie said to Damien and Justin.

"I bet," Malcolm said, not exactly looking at my face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I scolded, my Annabeth side of me coming out…oops.

"How'd you know that?" Malcolm asked, his eyes meeting mine for the first time.

"Oh, I dunno, you just don't look like the type to be single."

After that Malcolm looked a bit too smug with himself.

I inwardly rolled my eyes; Malcolm was the same old perverted Malcolm that I knew from kindergarten. And I had just improved his ego—something I had worked hard not to do for years.

"So, where did you learn those moves?" Thalia asked, her eyes filled with admiration.

"Eh, here and there," I said.

"That's funny," Percy spoke for the first time.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Someone I know said the exact same thing. Remember, Malcolm? At the movies, after Annabeth did that…flip thing, she said the exact same thing. And the way you said it," he said, turning his attention back to me. "Well, it just reminded me of her…a lot," he emphasized the last words.

I chuckled; forgetting not to act like Annabeth around this group was harder than I thought.

"Well, that's an interesting coincidence," I observed.

"Sure is," Percy replied, a little distracted. I had the feeling that he was on to me. Super.

I felt really uncomfortable and shifted my weight to my left foot. I needed a distraction…and fast!

A new song blasted through the speakers and the nightly DJ spoke through the microphone, catching everyone's attention. "We have a special request for Miss Abigail Green to get up on the stage in five…milliseconds," he shouted.

Well, this is new…or am I just that oblivious?

"Well, that's my cue," I turned to wave goodbye to Thalia, Percy, Malcolm, and the others.

"Wait—I want you guys to see her!" Thalia chimed in.

Oh, gods, help me. What if Percy notices something else that would link me to Annabeth?

I smiled and hurried out of the room, not staying to find out the final decision, but I was sure that Malcolm wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see a see me dance.

As soon as I entered the dark club, the spot light blinded me, and an eruption of cheers and whistles followed me to the stage.

Leo was waiting up on the stage for me, his hand held out for me to take it.

"What the hell?" I asked through my smile.

We started dancing, me showing off my flexibility and him acting like some maniac amazed by my moves.

"Dunno, Mr. Grace wanted to see you dance again," Leo whispered back.

"Hmmmm," I answered.

I started improvising with the moves. I knew Dave, the manager, was going to kill me for this, but I didn't like the dance steps I had learned for this particular song. The moves were just too cliche and overused. They lacked freshness, so I decided to spice them up with some of my own.

"Look who got a little bit too smug with herself," Leo teased.

"Shut up; you know as well as I do the old moves were too cliche," I muttered, adding in an extra turn.

I was enjoying my moment to shine. That is, until I spotted Malcolm and Percy in the front row. I suddenly became very self-conscious and slipped up.

"Oh gods," I muttered.

That was the first time I had ever, _ever _messed up in my entire life. I quickly recovered.

"What the hell happened?" Leo noticed, but no one else did.

"Nerves," I lied.

Leo snorted, not fooled by my pathetic lie.

The dance ended soon enough, and we bowed graciously to the wild audience. I stepped off the stage with Leo to see none other than, Mr. Grace, his daughter, and her two guy friends. Delightful.

"Gods, you're impressive," Thalia gushed.

"Very," Mr. Grace agreed. "What would you two think of coming to work with me in New York City? I bet I could get _you _on Broadway," he directed the last sentence to me.

I was left dumbstruck. My life's dream was to be a professional dancer. Getting on Broadway would fulfill the dream. But I wasn't even a legal adult. And my adoptive parents didn't even know I worked at Rendezvous. Plus, I had school and now cheerleading to worry about.

Thalia bobbed up and down excitedly. Only if she knew that her father was asking her best friend to move to NYC.

"Sir, that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever offered me, but I—"

"We'll do it!" Leo cut me off.

I glared at him. "I can't," I finished, looking at Leo.

"Is there an inconvenience?" Mr. Grace asked.

"If you count my being under-aged an inconvenience, then yes; I believe there is a slight inconvenience," I replied.

"You're not eighteen?" Mr. Goodman sounded shocked.

"Not exactly."

"How did you get a job here—oh…wow, you are a sly one, aren't you?" he said, catching on.

I chuckled nervously.

"Well, how about this: I will work with the two of you—when I say 'I', I mean a professional trainer that I will hire—and train you two to be the best anyone has ever seen for a whole year. Once you are a legal adult and have graduated high school, we'll see about New York. Sound like a deal?" Mr. Grace asked. "I'll make sure it's okay with your manager here, and I'll have a contract ready by next weekend. We will start training in two weeks."

"Deal!" Leo blurted without any second thoughts and shook Mr. Grace's hand.

I looked unbelievingly at Leo. He hadn't even deliberated the pros and cons of the situation, but what's done was done…so, I didn't object.

Oh, come on, if you got offered a job and would end up performing on Broadway some day, you wouldn't have objected either, so stop looking at me that way.

Every day my schedule just gets more and more booked. Let me review what I now have to do:

School, which consists of: Finals, tests, quizzes, term papers, essays, reports, homework, and other worksheets that are meaningless and , which includes: Shows every weekend and practices every Wednesday. Alexa's Lane, which contains: posting weekly blogs and making sure to have hottest and most up-to-date gossip and Dangerous Damsels, which means: having regular practices every Thursday and training for the girls to make sure we are ready to smash Drew's squad. Plus games for the basketball players and football , I have to add Mr. Grace's training which starts in two weeks.

My life is so hectic. And I just keep adding more and more to my agenda.


End file.
